


Shirtless Competition – Judge Danny Williams

by wereleopard58



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny meets a shirtless Oliver Queen, and they become friends, Steve doesn’t like this or how often Oliver takes of his shirt.  The two men fighting over Danny and who gets shirtless the most often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Shirtless Competition – Judge Danny Williams

Pairing: Not sure yet

Rating: PG at the moment, but could change

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Smallville

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville or Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Danny meets a shirtless Oliver Queen, and they become friends, Steve doesn't like this or how often Oliver takes of his shirt. The two men fighting over Danny and who gets shirtless the most often.

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is just for fun, and haven't decided on a pairing yet. It will end up with one, so when you comment let me know what you think. I like them both g. Those who watched Smallville will understand the whole shirtless thing.

Chapter One

Danny stared down at his cell or actually glared at it. He was just about to make a call when he bumped into someone.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Danny replied apologetically and looked up into a devilishly handsome face.

'That's ok; I don't think it was entirely your fault.' The blonde haired man waved his cell at Danny. 'Hi, I'm Oliver Queen.'

Danny opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could get it working properly.

'The billionaire, I've heard a lot about you.' The two men shook hands.

'What have you heard?' Oliver's dark eyes bore into Danny's. He hoped it wasn't a groupie.

Danny laughed. 'My daughter Gracie, she thinks you are cool. You might be doing with business with my ex-wife's new husband.'

'Ahh, Danno the detective. She talked about you a lot too.' Oliver looked around and saw that they were causing a disturbance by standing in the doorway. 'Uhh are you working now?'

'No, not at the moment, but with my job you never know.' Danny replied.

'Can I buy you lunch then?' Oliver asked as they walked away from the door.

'Are you asking me out on a date Mr Queen?' Danny immediately went red after he realised what he had said.

'If you're going to say, then I would love to Detective Williams. Rachel explained who Danno was. If you don't want it to be a date, then that is fine. You can never make enough new friends.' Oliver stopped, turned and watched him and waited for his answer.

'Well, a date sounds like a good idea.' Danny couldn't believe that he was about to go on a date with a billionaire. Just then his cell rang, as soon as Danny saw the name on the display his head dropped with disappointment. 'Williams, yeah Steve. What now? Ok, fine I'm coming in.'

'Called in huh?' Oliver replied a little sadly.

.'Yeah, but here's my card, and we can re-arrange.' Danny handed over a business card.

'Just to re-arrange or can we just talk also. Hopefully this case won't be a bad one so we can go out on that date.' Oliver asked as he took out his own card he wrote on the back of it. 'That's my personal cell; all the others are for business.'

'So I'm not for business then,' Danny grinned.

'Oh you are unquestionably not business Detective Williams, it is pleasure all the way.'

Danny blushed as he started to walk away and then turned. 'Of course you can call me to…. talk.'

Oliver stood and watched as Danny walked away from him. Slowly his eyes lowered to the well fitted pair of trousers that hugged his lower body exceptionally well. The fair haired billionaire couldn't keep the smile of his face.

'I think I might enjoy Hawaii.' He muttered to himself as he added Danny's number into the memory of his phone.

XXXXX

'Danny glad you could make it. What took you so long?' Steve asked as his partner arrived. Chin and Kono shook their heads and waited for the fireworks to start.

'Well it was supposed to be my day off, and I had just met someone, and we were about to go on a date.' Danny snapped.

'A date what's her name?' Steve wanted to know.

Danny turned and smirked at Steve. 'His name was Oliver.' With that he turned away and walked into his office leaving a shocked Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly behind him.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

'He did say Oliver right?' Kono asked.

'Yes he did.' Chin agreed.

'Go Danny, he must have some skills.' Kono laughed as she turned to look at her cousin and Steve.

Steve's gaze stayed on Danny, a frown on his face.

'Is this going to be a problem?' Chin asked their leader.

Steve turned and glared at him. 'Is what going to be a problem?' He growled.

'Danny, seeing a man, is that going to be a problem?' Chin repeated himself.

'What! Of course not,' Steve looked a Chin horrified at the thought. 'I just…..why didn't Danny tell us?'

'You'll have to ask him that.' Chin turned his attention back to the diminutive detective.

XXXXX

Danny growled at his monitor. He had been attracted to men before but had never acted on it. The most recent being his partner, but he didn't think there were many people who didn't. He had no idea why he had said yes Oliver. There was something about him that pulled you in, just like his partner. It did Danny's self-esteem good to have a man like that want to get to know you better.

One thing he genuinely couldn't believe he'd done was blurted out Oliver's name. He was sick and tired of Steve thinking he had no life, well he didn't but that was no excuse, and now Steve would sit and just look at him. Sometimes, it was with confusion and others he looked angry. Danny hoped that because he opened his mouth in the heat of the moment that he was going to be transferred back to HPD. He had moved here for Grace, but Steve, Chin, Kono, Kamekona and Max had made it more of a home for him by becoming his ohana. He certainly didn't want to have messed it up.

A beeping sound came from his phone that made him jump. He had been so lost in his own thoughts. Danny picked it up and read the text that Oliver had just sent, and frowned.

Danny, sorry we couldn't spend longer together. Have you actually eaten? If not, how many people do you work with? Oliver

Danny sighed as he realised he was going to have to send a reply back. It sounded if Oliver was going to send food to them. He could be wrong of course; it wouldn't be the first time.

Oliver, I'm sorry we didn't have that long either. No, that is one thing about being a cop no guaranteed lunch hours. There are 4 of us here, why? Danny

When he was happy it read and was typed correctly he sent it off. There was a tap on his door as he looked up Steve opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. He walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair opposite Danny.

'You do trust us, right?' Steve asked.

'Of course I do, why are you asking?' Danny replied straightaway without giving it a second thought.

Steve smiled at the reaction. 'That's good to know.'

'Steve, why did you ask me that now?' Danny paused for a moment, and then it hit him. 'This is about Oliver isn't it?'

'Why didn't you tell us you liked men? You and I,' Steve waved his hand between the two of them, 'we talk about everything, well you do. I just don't get why this never came up.'

'Look Steve, yes I have been attracted to men and no I haven't ever done anything about it. Oliver is really the only man I have been straight away attracted to since…..' Danny shut his mouth quickly, something he did know how to do if it were going to cause him a lot of trouble.

'Since who?' Steve frowned at him. He hated the fact that Danny wasn't telling him everything.

'It doesn't matter Steve. I'm sorry you feel as if I don't trust you, it isn't that. This is something I never talked about. Before Oliver, there was no need.'

'What about this other guy you are attracted to, is he going to make an appearance?' Steve asked.

'Steve, please just let it go.' Danny pleaded.

'Ok, I'll let it go for now. I thought you were my friend. Do you only tell me things you want to? Things you find easy to talk about?' Steve shook his head and then turned away.

'Steve wait, if you were into guys would you tell me?' Danny demanded he wanted Steve to understand how hard this was.

Steve turned and looked at him in confusion. 'I do like guys.' He replied simply.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Danny stared at him, his mouth wide open. Steve just stood looking his face full of confusion.

'Wait, you like guys?' Danny managed to stammer out.

'Yes.' Steve replied still looking confused.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Danny demanded suddenly getting angry.

'I thought you knew about it. It wasn't a secret. I genuinely just didn't think about it. I've always been bi.' Steve took a deep breath. 'It seemed as this is a new thing for you. You're worried about how people would react. That is why I was upset, I thought that you would come and talk to me about things like that. Me, being bi is a part of who I am. It wouldn't occur to someone to tell everyone they are heterosexual. I feel the same about being bi. It is not something I think about it.' He paused for a moment. 'Did that make sense?'

Danny smiled at him. 'You know I always say that you have problems with the mammal to mammal interaction. Then, you do something to surprise me.'

Steve opened his mouth to reply, to see if Danny wanted to go out with him.

'Danny.' Oliver called out as he walked into Five-0.

Danny turned, and he gaped at the shirtless billionaire who had just walked in.

'Oliver, hi.' Danny managed to choke.

Steve glared at the newcomer. He didn't like how the two men looked at each other. He also hated the fact that Danny never game him a chance. There had to be something that he could do to get Danny to notice him. Notice him in more than just a best friend, or partner at work kind of way. Steve wanted Danny to stare at him the way he was Oliver.

'Hope I'm not interrupting.' Oliver replied politely. He smiled at Danny, and tried to not to smirk at the way the tall, dark-haired, tattooed man glared at him.

'Uhhh no of course you're not. I can get out for a little bit.' Danny turned and nodded and Steve before dragging Oliver back out of Five-0.

As soon as the two men had left Chin walked over to Steve.

'Why don't you just tell Danny how you feel?' Chin asked.

'Danny doesn't see me that way.' Steve turned as Chin started to laugh. 'What?'

'Every time you're not looking Danny undresses you with his eyes. When you go shirtless he can't help but stare. Steve you're a macho kind of guy. That is why it never even occurred to Danny that you might be interested. Now he knows, and you've haven't shown any interest in him.' Chin knew the two men would be perfect together. They were in a relationship now without the sex. They just couldn't see it.

'I can't just tell Danny, he's going to think I am just doing it because of Oliver. I'm going to have to show him.' With that Steve smirked and turned away.

'Steve, what are you going to do?' Chin called out after the SEAL.

XXXXX

Danny and Oliver walked down the street.

'I didn't cause you any problem did I?' Oliver asked as he turned to look at the shorter man.

Danny shook his head. His mind was still on the thought of Steve having relationships with men.

'Uhhh no, it had nothing to do with you.' Danny turned and grinned at him.

'You are so gorgeous.' Oliver replied suddenly and blushed ever so slightly

Danny ducked his head down and grinned. 'Thank you. You're not so bad yourself.'

'Danno.' A childish voice shouted out.

Danny looked up and smiled. He managed to bend down in time to catch and hug his daughter tightly. 'Gracie.'

'Mr Queen.' Stan spoke surprise evident in his voice.

'Mr Edwards, Mrs Edwards, Grace.'

'Are you here with my Danno?' Grace asked.

'Yes I am Grace.' Oliver smiled down at the cute little girl.

Grace frowned and turned back to her father. 'Where's Uncle Steve?'

'He's working sweetheart.' Danny told her.

Grace looked around and then smiled. 'Uncle Steve.' She yelled and ran down the road, and straight into the arms of one of the men she adored.

Steve picked her up and swung her around. 'Hey Gracie.' He felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck. He held her tightly as he walked back to Danny and the others.

Danny smiled at the two of them. He was glad that they got on with each other considering most of his weekends with Gracie were spent at Steve's.

'Are you following me Steven?' Danny asked as he grinned at his friend.

'Actually no, I was going home to do some surfing. Since you weren't in for lunch, I thought I would go and do something. Then I heard my name being called out.'

'Can I go with you'? Gracie begged.

'Gracie, you're on your way back to school. You had a dentist appointment this morning.'

Grace turned to her mother and pouted at her.

'Well Gracie, if you and Danno are not doing something on your next weekend together we can go surfing then. I'll ask Kono to come so she can give you another lesson.

'Danno?' Gracie turned her now large eyes to her father as she held onto Steve tightly.

'We will see. Come give me a hug so your mom and Stan can get you back to school.' As soon as she left Steve's arms she hugged her father tightly.

Steve, Danny, and Oliver watched as Grace, Rachel and Stan walked away.

'I'd better be going.' Steve smiled at Danny. 'I'll see you back at work.'

Danny watched as Steve turned away and walked towards his truck. His mouth fell open as Steve pulled of his t-shirt. Danny wanted to reach out and touch that tanned, firm skin, then follow his fingers with his lips.

Oliver turned and saw the desperate desire on Danny's face. He would make sure that Danny looked at him that way, and much more.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Danny was sure that he was going insane, actually no, he knew he was going insane. The reason, well the two reasons for this was a blonde and brunette. One of them was playboy millionaire, and the other a crazy assed SEAL. They were both being impossible, neither of them seemed to be able to keep clothes on, or they were getting tighter more form fitting. Danny's hands wanted to go and explore both of their bodies, he knew what to do in theory. How hard could it be? If he were being totally honest with himself, his eyes were drawn more to the tanned inked skin stretch over hard muscle that made his mouth water.

At the moment, he was in Steve's back garden, well on the beach sitting in a deck chair and watching as this Greek god comes out of the water. He is not wearing his usual swimwear, the baggy shorts, but instead a tight speedo's. Danny was thankful that Rachel had taken Grace to get a dress and would be a little late. He didn't want her to see Steve like this. Actually, he didn't want anyone else to see Steve like this.

Danny hadn't realised that he had been lost in thought because there standing right in front of him was Steve. His eye level was at crotch level. His mouth watered he wanted to touch, and taste what was hidden beneath that tightly stretched material.

'Danny, Danno?' Steve couldn't help smirk at the way his partner was looking at him. When Danny licked his lips and continue to stare, he had to take a deep breath and try to control his reaction to him. He never thought that the control that the SEALs taught him would come in handy for a moment like these. 'Danny.' Steve reached out and touched Danny's face ever so slightly.

Danny's eyes widen in fear about what he had given away. He was ogling his partner, his boss.

'Sorry about that, I was just thinking about Oliver he wanted to come this weekend.' Danny suddenly wished he'd shut his mouth. The hurt look in Steve's eyes broke his heart.

Steve took a step back. 'Well if you want him here….' His voice trailed off.

Danny honestly could kick himself sometimes. He knew how much these weekends with Grace meant to him. The only people that came apart from him and his daughter were others that he considered ohana. That small group consisted of Chin, Kono, Kamekona, and Max. Danny stood and took hold of Steve's hands. 'No, I didn't want him here. I know these weekends are for ohana only. Did I ever thank you for these?'

'You don't need to Danno, I do it for me as well. I love having you guys here, and especially Grace. A door suddenly banged, and there was screaming through the house.

The two men stepped away from each other, and Danny dropped Steve's hands. Just then a little girl came running out of the house an into her dad's arms, he hugged her tightly. It wasn't long before he released her and she jumped into the arms of her second favourite man in the whole wide world.

'Ok Grace honey, Stan and I are about to leave.' Rachel said politely.

Danny and Steve looked up and there on the grass was the two of them.

'Ok, mommy I love you, bye Stan.' Grace ran off into the house to take of her clothes. She already had her swimsuit on underneath it.

'What's going on Rachel?' Danny asked her suspiciously.

'I was just saying goodbye to my daughter.' Rachel sniffed haughtily.

'You have always said goodbye to her outside in the car, and you have never brought Stan with you.' Danny grinned as the married couple looked guiltily at each other.

Rachel nudged Stan, 'Well uhhhh we are going to invite Mr Queen for dinner and would like to offer you an invite.' Stan asked stiffly.

'I'll go and check on Gracie.' Steve muttered as he stalked away.

Danny watched as Steve moved away from them. The back view looked as scrumptious as the front. Those speedos's hid nothing.

'Daniel. Daniel.' Rachel's voice got louder.

'Of course, Rachel.' Danny turned back to look at her. 'Just text me the details, I may have to cancel if we get a case.

'Thank you.' She replied honestly. Rachel knew that they wanted him there so it would make Stan look better.

XXXXX

Steve sat on his couch his head in his hands. He had never met anyone like Danny before. He didn't know how to make him understand how he felt. Steve knew he wasn't as smooth as Oliver. He spent most of his time with male team-mates since he went to Annapolis. He had gone out with women like Catherine, but they had the military in common.

'Uncle Steve?' Grace sat next to him. 'Are you ok?'

Steve turned to look at her, he smiled and pulled her into his arms and leant back against the sofa. 'How can I not be ok with you here?'

Gracie beamed up at him. She was so like her father, and it made her so easy to love.

'Bye sweetheart.' Rachel bent down and kissed her. 'Goodbye Commander.'

Danny stood in the lounge and watched the two people that meant everything to him. It was how weird things turn out. Here, he was with two gorgeous men fighting over him. Steve hadn't acted like that before…. Danny opened his mouth in shock, he had never acted this way before Oliver had come into their lives. Steve McGarrett was jealous. What the hell was Danny going to do about it?

TBC


	5. Five

Kristin and Amally, who are on my Facebook page, this chapter is for you.

Chapter Five

The weekend flew by, Steve made sure that he was pleasant and fun to be with, but nothing more. When Danny got into the office on Monday morning, he couldn't keep his mind on anything but Steve. Was Steve jealous because his attention was now with someone else? Or, could it be something more? Was it possible that Steve had feelings for him? What was he going to do? He had no idea whether to go and confront his partner or sit back and wait to see what Steve would do.

Danny shook his head and looked down at his desk, and started to sort through the piles of paperwork he had.

'Damn, I have to go to court.' That was when he noticed the date. 'Shit.' He grabbed his cell and dialled. 'Hey Rachel, I've just got information on a court date, it's the same as the father-daughter thing at her school. Yeah, see if the school will let a substitute go.' Danny sighed. 'If she wants Stan to go, I'm not going to say anything. I want her to be happy. I hate the fact that I have to let her down. Thanks Rachel, bye.'

XXXXX

They were lucky enough that the day had been slow. Steve hated it, Danny was glad as it meant he could get on with the paperwork. He also realised that his head wasn't there, so going out could be potentially dangerous.

'Danny.' Oliver grinned as he walked into the office.

'Hi Oliver.' Danny returned his smile.

'Did you guys have a great weekend?' Oliver knew that they had all been at Steve's for a team weekend. The way Danny had explained it; this was something they often did.

'It was great.' Danny looked up and noticed Steve, who watched them closely. When the SEAL realised that he'd been seen, he turned away.

'Danno.' Grace screeched as she ran into his office.

'Where's the fire?' Danny bent down and hugged his daughter.

'Mom told me you can't make my father-daughter day at school.'

'I wish I could monkey, but I am going to be stuck in court.' Danny told her sadly.

'I understand Danno; you have to make sure that you put the bad guys away.' Grace climbed onto his lap so she could whisper in his ear. 'Mom told me that I could ask anyone. So I told her who I wanted to come, and she said if it was ok with you I could ask him.'

Danny smiled at her; he could see where this was going. 'So, who do you want to ask?'

'Do you think Uncle Steve would go with me? Mom checked with the school and they said it was fine. You had a very good reason why you couldn't be there.'

'It's ok with me, why don't you go and ask him.' Danny chuckled as Grace hugged him, clambered of his lap.

'Uncle Steve.' She yelled as he ran into the main computer room.

Danny turned and watched as Steve knelt down so Gracie could talk to him. He watched as her hands waved around while she spoke. That was definitely something that she got from him. Then Steve smiled, it was beautiful. Danny nodded when his partner's eyes met his. Danny watched as Grace hugged him in happiness, he knew that Steve would have said yes. He couldn't really deny her anything.

Oliver watched Danny, who watched Steve. He knew that there had been an attraction between the two men, but this was more than that, much more. Danny was in love with Steve, and if he had to guess, he would say the feeling was mutual. It wasn't just those two involved they were a family with Grace. She treated Steve as if he were another step-father. Did she sense that there were feelings between her father and his partner? What was he going to do about it?

'I see you're busy, I'll head off. I'll see you for on Weds.' Oliver smiled at him and walked off.

Grace came in a moment later and hugged him. 'He said yes Danno.'

'Of course he did, who could say no to you.' He tweaked her nose, and smiled as she giggled.

'Grace honey, we've got to go. Say goodbye to your father.' Rachel replied politely, she gave Danny a small smile.

'Ok, love you Danno.'

'I love you to money.' Danny's smile stayed on his face until she disappeared from sight. He hated that he had to let her down, and it breaks his heart every time he says goodbye.

XXXXX

Danny sat at Steve's and waited for his partner and daughter to get back home. His time in court had just dragged on, but he was lucky he was only needed today. He glanced at his watch again. He wanted to spend a little time with them before Oliver picked him up for their date. A date with a multi-millionaire, Danny chuckled it was still difficult for him to get his mind around it. That was when he heard a couple of voices that laughed and joked as they got closer. Danny looked up as the front door opened and in walked Steve and Grace.

'Danno.' Grace shouted, as she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. 'Uncle Steve, come over here so we can show him the pictures.'

'Sure thing Gracie.' Steve walked over and sat down so Grace was in between them. They slowly flicked through the photos there were taken on the day and printed off.

'Looks like you two had a lot of fun.' Danny smiled down at his daughter.

'We had a great time; I wished you could have been there.'

'So do I monkey, but Uncle Steve wasn't a bad substitute was he.'

'Nope, he was brilliant. Everyone was so jealous.' Grace grinned. A beep of the horn from a car made her smile disappear. 'That's mom, we have some guests tonight.'

Danny hugged her, and once again wished that he didn't have to say goodbye. There would be nothing more that he would like than to have her permanently. 'I love you monkey.'

'I love you too Danno, and you Uncle Steve. Thank you for today.' She hugged both men and then went to her mother's car. Danny and Steve walked out and waved goodbye to her.

'I'm sorry you missed today, Danny.'

'So am I, but thank you for going.' The two men talked as they walked back inside the house and closed the door.

'I was happy to do it. She's a great kid, and you're an amazing father.' Steve whispered.

Danny turned so he was looking up at Steve. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

Steve reached out and gently cupped Danny's face with his hand. He slowly lowered his head until their lips met.

Danny could see that Steve was going to kiss him. His heart began to pound as he rose slightly on his toes. Their lips met, and Danny wrapped a hand around Steve's neck and was about to deepen the kiss when his cell started to ring. The two men pulled away from each other, both of them breathing heavily. Danny pulled out his cell and looked at it.

'Is everything okay?' Steve's voice was deeper from arousal.

Danny shook his head, he couldn't believe the timing. 'It's Oliver, he's here for our date.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

'Uhhh sorry Danny. Have fun.' Steve stuttered as he turned and rushed out to the beach.

Danny sighed and shook his head. If only he didn't have a date tonight. What the hell was he doing going on a date with Oliver, when he was in love with Steve. Tonight he would have to tell the millionaire that they could only be friends. He took one last longing look towards the back of the house, and then headed out to meet his date.

XXXXX

Steve sat on the beach and stared out at the ocean. What the hell had he been thinking? Danny had arranged a date with Oliver, so he obviously was attracted to the other man. Oliver was a millionaire what could Steve offer him, apart from a life of danger. The kiss was obviously a mistake. He didn't want his best friend to leave Five-0, so the best thing to do was not to mention it again.

XXXXX

Oliver watched as Danny twirled his wine glass it was obvious his mind was on other things, or someone else. He tried to keep the smile off his face. He knew what he had to do tonight. There was only one way to get through to this stubborn man and subtlety wasn't the answer.

'When are you going to tell McGarrett that you're in love with him?' Oliver wanted to know.

Danny nearly tipped the wine glass over in surprise, but managed to only spill a couple of drops. 'I, uhhhh.'

'Danny it's obvious how you feel about him. It's also clear to see he feels the same way.'

'You think he's in love with me?' Danny blushed slightly as he asked.

'Yes I do, and because of me he's not going to do anything about it. You're the one that is going to have to make the first move.'

Danny thought about the kiss and the call. 'Great, just great.' He muttered.

'What's wrong?' Oliver looked at him with concern.

'Earlier tonight Steve and I kissed. You called I told him about the date. He then rushed off.'

'You might have to work a little harder then. I could never be anything more than a fling. I have a lot going on in my life. You have to be here with Grace. I am your friend though and if you ever need me for anything including a lawyer, call.' Oliver reached over and covered his Danny's hand.

'Thank you Oliver, for everything.'

'You also picked a lot better than Rachel did. Stan is boring, Steve is many things but boring isn't one of them. Grace also adores him.'

Danny couldn't help but laugh. Oliver was right Steve wasn't boring. He was insane, intelligent, brave and extremely hot. It was a hell of a package and was all his. Once he could persuade the Neanderthal of course.

'I did, didn't I.' Danny was sure that Rachel wouldn't like to hear that.

'Now eat up. You have to keep your strength up. You're going hunting for navy SEALs.' Oliver laughed.

XXXXX

Danny was getting really tired of Steve. He had done everything possible to make sure that he wasn't alone with him. If they had five minutes, Steve talked about, and managed to change any conversation that concerned their kiss. It was going to have to take drastic measures. Once again Steve had a reason not to head out with Danny. He was going to need help anyway; he would talk to Chin in the car.

XXXXX

'Brah, what is going on with the two of you?' Chin asked as soon as they got settled.

'Well, I was kind of dating Oliver. Steve seemed to get jealous.'

'I already know that, I saw what was going on.' Chin chuckled. 'What happened since last night?'

'Steve and I kissed, and my phone went. It was Oliver telling me he was there for our date.'

'Danny.' Chin shook his head.

'I know, I know. I talked to Oliver; well he actually did the talking. He basically told me I would be the one to go after Steve. As that idiot SEAL wouldn't do the chasing now that I had been out with Oliver. I've been trying to get him alone all day, and you see how well that is going.' Danny paused for a moment and a smile covered his face.

'I guess you have a plan?'

'Yes I do, and I'm going to need your help.'

'As long as it means you too finally get together, and I can get my winnings from Kono.'

'You're winnings, what were you betting on?' Danny held up his hand. 'Wait, I don't want to know.'

Chin just grinned at his friend. At last two, people he cared about deeply were going to get their happy ending. That was something he had no doubt about. The two of them constantly bickered and had been through so much together. It would take something drastic for them to leave each other.

'Good luck.'

'I do need help from one other person.' Danny grabbed his cell and dialled. 'Oliver, I need your help.'

XXXXX

Steve yawned and stretched his arms in the air. He was going through some last minute things with Chin. He was grateful for that, because he was sure that Danny would've turned up on his doorstep. He would want to talk about that kiss, and Oliver. His jaw tightened and he started to grind his teeth in jealousy.

Chin would look over and Steve and force himself not to smile. He couldn't wait to find out his boss' reaction to Danny's plan. Steve had lost a lot in his life, not many people had been able to stick around. It was time something good happened to him. This something good came in a short, muscled, ranting, New Jersey detective. It was precisely what a navy SEAL needed.

'Here you go.' Steve handed over the last piece of paperwork he had to check over and sign. He could go home and collapse. He also had to think of a way to deal with Danny. His best friend was a very stubborn man.

'Thanks for staying behind.' Chin smiled at him. 'Have a good night.'

Steve froze and stared at him. His senses were telling him that something was going on

'Thanks.' Steve replied and stared at Chin a little longer to see if he could get anything more. There was nothing, the other man went straight back to his paperwork. Well, if anything was going to happen he would find out soon enough.

XXXXX

Steve walked into his house and he headed straight for the kitchen to get a beer. It had been one of those days. That was when he heard soft music coming from the garden. He walked out and there was Danny. He looked very lickable in grey trousers that curved over his ass perfectly and a white shirt and a waistcoat that showed off his broad shoulders and tiny waist. Next to him was a table laid out for two. There was music playing softly in the background. It was definitely a romantic scene. Steve was at a loss at what to do.

'Steve, please sit-down.' Danny smiled at him.

Steve couldn't refuse that look. He walked towards the table and finally sat down on a chair. 'Danny what's going on?'

'I promised when we settle to eat I'll talk.' Danny waited for Steve to nod.

Danny sat down and rang the bell, and seemingly out of nowhere came men with plates.

'You're first course, sir.' The waited explained politely as he placed the plate on the table. He poured out the wine, and then walked away. That left the two men alone. The evening flowed along; they talked casually about everything and anything. The only thing that wasn't mentioned was what they felt about each other. The plates had been cleared away, and they sat there with glasses of wine. They were finally alone.

'Danny aren't you seeing Oliver?' Steve suddenly asked.

Danny choked back the wine he had taken a sip off. 'No, no I'm not.'

'What happened?' Steve hoped that he hadn't ruined anything.

Danny laughed at himself. 'I wanted him to be someone else. Someone I thought would never be interested in me. Someone I care for very deeply.'

Steve licked his lips. 'Danny, I can't do casual with you.'

'Do you honestly think that anything between us could be casual? We've been through too much for that. I'm in love with you. I thought I could never have you. Then a good looking millionaire came along and was interested in me. At the time, it was better than nothing. He's good looking, charming and I actually do like him.'

'I never knew that you were interested in guys. When I found out you were, Oliver was already there. How could I compete against him? He could give you everything you ever wanted. I take you into firefights. You deserve nothing but the best Danny. That's what I want for you and Grace.' Steve tried to explain.

'You're not in competition with Oliver. You've already won me. What you did for me was make me part of a family, make Hawaii feel like home. You love my daughter as if she were your own. You let me rant, and don't stop me halfway through. You're always there for me. You're also really, really hot.' Danny grinned.

Steve walked around the table and pulled Danny up and into his arms. 'You're very hot as well. Dance with me.' He pulled the shorter man into his arms and they swayed to the music. 'I love you Danny.' Steve whispered.

Danny pulled back so he could pull Steve down into a soft kiss. When they pulled back, they continued to dance together.

XXXXX

Oliver opened the door of his hotel room and smiled at his visitor. 'Commander McGarrett, how are things with you?' He moved back into the room.

'I wanted to thank you. Danny told me what you said. You didn't need to do that.'

'I like Danny, and want him to be happy. What makes him happy is Grace, Five-0 and you.'

'He, Grace and Five-0 make me happy too. I just wanted to say thank you.' Steve knew that Oliver could have taken Danny to be easy enough.

'Here are my contact details.' Oliver grinned at the confused look Steve through his way. 'If you, Danny or Five-0 need my help call. I also know some great lawyers if at some point he wants Grace full time.'

Steve reached out and took the card. 'When that day comes, we'll call. You're unusual for a millionaire aren't you?'

Oliver chuckled. 'You have no idea. Tell Danny good-bye for me. I know that he has to go and pick-up Grace. I've just had an emergency call; I'm needed back in Metropolis.'

Steve pulled his card out of his pocket. 'It goes both ways, if you need us call.'

'Will do.' Oliver smiled as he took hold of the card.

XXXXX

Steve stared down at the beach and watched two people who meant the most to him. Danny and Grace played down on the beach unaware that he was watching.

'Danno.' He called out as he made his way down to the beach to join his family.

'Uncle Steve.' Grace ran and wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as she reached him. 'I'm so glad that you and Danno are boyfriends. It took you both so long.'

'I'm glad we're a family too.'

'We're a family now right?'

Steve picked her up, and then wrapped an arm around Danny. He kissed him softly on the lips, and then kissed Grace on the cheek. 'Yes we're a family.' He would tell Danny about Oliver later. He didn't want to spoil the mood, and some of the conversation couldn't be said around Gracie.

Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. He couldn't wait to get Steve alone so they could do more than kiss, but the three of them standing here and staring out at the ocean was perfect.

XXXXX

Oliver grinned at the sight. They made a great family. He would definitely look into seeing if he could help Danny get Grace full time. Whenever Oliver was at the Edwards house Grace only seemed really happy was when she talked about her father. Oliver had his own misfit family which included Chloe and Clark. They needed him, with one more quick glance at Danny and Steve, Oliver finally turned and left.

The End


End file.
